


Scarlet Moonflowers

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Flower Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: "As the night progressed, Shiro found it harder to eliminate his target. By now he was supposed to have stuck a needle into the back of his neck or even suffocate him with the chloroform he keeps on him at all times. Even using a classic chokehold or his silent pistol to shoot a bullet in between his eyes was the last resort he rarely used."A one shot dedicated toGlassfor the Sheith Bouquet 2018! I hope you enjoy :DFlowers used:Lotus - EloquenceMoonflower - Night; Instability





	Scarlet Moonflowers

A cloak of darkness covered the earth as night fell. Numerous lamps lit up the traditional Japanese mansion’s large garden with its green hedges, rose bushes, multiple bird baths, and a pergola covered with wisteria vines. Bushes gradually revealed flowers that opened up to show striking white moonflowers that stood out among all the different species of plants found there. The bright white morning glory flowers were glowing—anyone that gazed at them for too long would tear their gaze away.

In the middle of that large garden was a pond of muddy water that was home to beautiful lotus plants. The stunning pink lotus flowers were illuminated by the moon’s brilliance. Sitting on a stone bench beside the pond, a man sighed wistfully as he gazed at his reflection along with the distant planets and suns that twinkled in the sky above him.

The man wore a black suit with a white tie with a matching white handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. His hair was a black undercut with bangs that were a white akin to whipped cream on top of a hot cup of black coffee; a little sweetness to his serious nature.

Tonight his bangs were slicked back with gel, a look he only used for times like these. A scar crossed the bridge of his nose, an injury he received years ago that never quite healed completely and never would.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it automatically. “Yes?” he asked.

“Your target should be in the vicinity soon, Kuro,” a deep voice said on the phone before the line went dead. It was go time.

‘Kuro’ or Black was his codename that he used on his missions since it was the opposite to his actual nickname: Shiro meaning “white.” The paper sliding door that leads to the garden slid open, a maid stood to the side as a black-haired man walked down the wooden steps towards him.

From afar, he couldn’t tell what ethnicity he was but he certainly wasn’t the European descended American that he expected. Once closer, however, his eyes widened. The man wore a gorgeous scarlet red suit that caused his face to flame up in response. His inside shirt was white just like his but the tie and handkerchief were black. He resembled a blood moon and he couldn’t erase the image of the moonflowers being soaked in the same scarlet red… The man was the image of eloquence.

“Hello,” the man said with a quirk of his brow as he reached out a hand in greeting. “You must be Shiro. I’m Keith.”

Shiro’s heart seemed to beat slowly as he finally got a close up on his face. Keith’s lips were more red than pink, perhaps from a glass of red wine or the juice of fresh raspberries. His sharp eyebrows framed dark eyes that were a few shades lighter than his own. Black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail with large bangs that covered his forehead. The sides of his hair reached his jaw that looked chiseled by an artist's skilled hand.

“I’m,” Shiro stammered as he shook Keith’s hand. “I’m Shiro, yes, it’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

Keith laughed softly and it sounded like wedding bells to Shiro’s ears. “Let’s get down to business shall we?”

“Yes, yes we should.”

As the night progressed, Shiro found it harder to eliminate his target. By now he was supposed to have stuck a needle into the back of his neck or even suffocate him with the chloroform he keeps on him at all times. Even using a classic chokehold or his silent pistol to shoot a bullet in between his eyes was the last resort he rarely used. He was the Yakuza’s favored assassin and this American was someone on his boss’ hit list. He wasn’t sure why, but there must have been a good reason to kill Keith. A reason he wasn't supposed to care about, to begin with.

Keith wanted to make a deal; information on underground dealings by Americans if he was given immunity. His boss knew better, however, and only trusted his own people. The fact that Keith even knew the location of the garden was already reasoning alone to make sure he could never leave it.

From his perspective, there was definitely something peculiar about him, but nothing that would require elimination. They chatted about their favorite things and the two turned out to have a lot in common. Both of them enjoyed Gundam and grew up on shows like power rangers. Shiro always wanted to be the Black ranger while Keith wanted to be the Red one. They laughed when they realized what they were wearing since it was their usual day-to-day attire.

Keith talked about America and although Shiro had been to the United States a few times, Keith was a traveler who got to spend time in basically all fifty states and other countries around the world. Shiro described his favorite places in Japan as he preferred the quiet areas instead of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo life.

There was one place the two had in common: Hawaii as both of them would visit a few times every year. In fact, they realized that they both visited the Byodo-In Temple located in the Valley of the Temple Memorial Park in Kahaluu, O’ahu. The temple and the koi pond were their favorite parts—Shiro especially was a history and architecture buff and going there was his favorite memory from the island.

The two laughed often and Shiro wondered when was the last time he laughed so much in one night. And it was real laughter too; not the kind of laugh he did to assimilate into high society or make his boss happy

It was all genuine.

_Keith_ felt genuine.

They had walked around the garden and were now at the moonflowers. Shiro turned to him, a deep frown on his lips, resulting in lines forming around his mouth. He opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again. His mind was racing and the words wouldn’t form in his throat. “Keith… You’re in danger.”

“What?” Keith asked, his eyes hard and serious and his hands balled into fists. “From who?”

“From… From me.”

Keith stepped back, the moonflowers shone in contrast to the deep red of his clothes and the image would forever be burned into his memory as Keith’s face turned hard in a heartbeat.

Shiro dropped his gaze, his voice barely a whisper. “I have been ordered to kill you, Keith, and I can’t go against orders.”

“Then why haven’t you?” he asked, his eyes sharp like his voice.

“I would rather die than see these beautiful flowers dyed scarlet from your blood.”

Keith was silent for a moment before grabbing a fist full of Shiro’s undershirt and pulled him hard. He glared at him and Shiro held his breath as Keith’s brushed against his skin, leaving goosebumps all over. “Run away with me, Shiro.”

“What?”

“I can give you immunity,” Keith spoke softly. So soft that Shiro had to strain his ears to hear him. “I’m with the CIA, Shiro.”

“Oh,” he whispered. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before the shock quickly disappeared. “So that’s why.”

“If you run with me we can get out of this unscathed,” he said, “what do you have to lose?”

The most important thing--his life. But if he ran away with Keith, he would be given so much more. Shiro gazed at Keith’s lips, they looked plump like a tomato ripe for the taking.

“Your life will be full of instability, but…” Keith trailed off. He looked at him and noticed Shiro’s line of sight and smiled.

Shiro nodded. “I don’t want this to be our last night under the moonlight, Keith.”

“How good are you with that gun of yours?”

“How good are you with that dagger of yours?”

Keith grinned as both of them pulled out their concealed weapons. Keith took his from his pants while Shiro took his from the holster on his right shin. He winked. “Pretty good.”

“And here I thought you were just happy to see me.”

He chuckled. “That too.”

 

* * *

 

“And that is how I met your dad and lost my right arm,” Shiro announced to two teenagers that sat across from him as he waved his prosthetic arm in front of them. Both had black hair like them but didn’t look blood-related at all.

Keith flashed a grin. “Also how I got this scar on my cheek.”

“You’re lying!” The kids shouted in unison.

Shiro shook his head. “I got out with just my arm as payment for leaving since I fought everyone and won. Your dad also won in his fights and luckily so or else I never would have you two.”

“We’re adopted.”

“You weren’t supposed to know that,” Keith said and Shiro laughed, placing a heavy hand on his left shoulder. Keith grinned.

They rolled their eyes but smiled. “You know we can’t believe you two were basically undercover badasses right? Now all you two do is work out, barbeque, and nap during the afternoon.”

“We’re living the dream,” Shiro said as he leaned against his life partner. “I’m so tired.”

“Yeah, you’ve got the white hair and everything, old man,” they joked.

“I prefer to think of your father as a silver fox.”

Shiro smirked. “A sexy one?” he asked.

“Of course,” Keith said. He smirked back and Shiro winked.

“Ew, gross.”


End file.
